Eltar
"An ugly macho man can never beat an intelligent, slender, popular, and handsome hero. Your death was sealed when you appeared with that ugly face." '- Eltar of Ithilien' ---- Eltar of Ithilien was a Ranger of the White Guard of Ithilien. His family are the caretakers of the village of Lendrith and watch over the Morgul Vale as their primary posting, though as Rangers of fair Ithilien they are tasked with the care of the country as a whole. Eltar is the younger of a pair of identical twins, while Eleth, captain of the Ithilien Rangers and the outpost village of Lendrith, is the older. Appearance The eyes that are all that one would see when Eltar dons his Ranger garb are a clear brown, and if not for his masculinity being evident by the way he strides, one may mistake him for Eleth when his eyes are all to be seen. He is most often see in a greenish brown cloak, being a part of the garb of the Ithilien Rangers, though under this he wears a dark green tunic and pants. His face is freshly shaven, though when away from home for more than a day he is known to let the stubble grow until his return. Despite the remarks of those around him, Eltar calls it his "work" face. Personality Quiet and reflective, Eltar is often seen as anti-social. He is quick to cast judgment at times, but caring and open about his emotions with those he cares for. In times of crisis, he has very poor judgment skills. History Eltar, brother to Eleth. Born and raised in Ithilien, Eltar and his twin sister Eleth grew up in the southern regions of Ithilien, in the countryside near the Morgul Vale. Their family, servants of the Princedom of Ithilien, have served for many years as the watchmen of the cleansed Tower/City of the Moon once known as Minas Morgul, now known as Minas Ithil; the name it was given before being taken in the Third Age of the Sun by the Nazgûl; Sauron the Deceiver's most formidable servants. Since the cleansing of the once unholy place, the family has resided nearby, though their duties fall also protecting the Princedom of Ithilien as a whole. This is their calling in life. Weapons and Armor Weapons *Short Sword 1 *Longbow 1 - Made of weather hardened Beech and a string of roughly hand woven spider silk, it is the product of Eltar's own labors. It has no design, and shoots straight enough, though the eyesight of its user is most certainly not as keen as one of Elvish origin. The quiver of arrows are made by Eltar using the same wood when he is able to, the arrow heads are shaped out of rock mostly, though he will use steel heads when he is able to buy them, or when they are able to reach a suitable armoury belonging to the Princedom. *Throwing Dagger 1 - A roughly shaped seven inch piece of steel, it resembles a crudely forged knife. Though a knowledgeable person would easily notice that the flaws in design only serve to make the weapon more well balanced, more aerodynamic and easier to grip between two fingers. Eltar is far from a perfect aim but he is far from a bad aim also. Armor *The leather covering Eltar's wrists is not overly strong and allows for very speedy maneuvers with his arms, the same way the leather on his shoulders allows his body to move freely. Eltar is a skilled hand to hand fighter and incorporates this into his one on one combat strategy, often using his "martial arts" like fighting style even while in a duel of the blade. Stable *A chestnut mare named Grace. Skills *Tracking *Swordsmanship *Survival Skills *Stealth *Healing